


Petrichor

by xstarxchaserx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, POC Harry Potter, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/pseuds/xstarxchaserx
Summary: A digital moodboard as an H/D Owl Fest Winter Holiday gift for slashfoxes!





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the quote in your wishlist: “We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered,” from Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead.


End file.
